Capacitors have a wide variety of applications in electronic circuits. In particular, for semiconductor integrated circuits, deep trench capacitors are often used. For memory circuits such as DRAM (dynamic random access memory) arrays, capacitors play an important role in operation, performance, and density of such arrays. Deep trenches, typically having a depth exceeding 1 micron, are employed in the semiconductor industry to provide a variety of useful devices including a deep trench capacitor. The deep trenches may be utilized in a stand-alone semiconductor circuit such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) circuit to provide deep trench capacitors, or may be utilized as an embedded circuit component of a semiconductor chip that also includes other semiconductor circuits such as a processor core or other logic circuits. Particularly, embedded deep trench capacitors may be used to enable an embedded memory device, for example, an embedded dynamic random access memory (eDRAM) cell, a passive component of a radio frequency (RF) circuit, or a decoupling capacitor that provides a stable voltage supply in a semiconductor circuit.
Semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrates are employed in the semiconductor industry for performance benefits due to reduced capacitive coupling between semiconductor devices and the bulk portion of the substrate. The reduced capacitive coupling may be provided by a buried insulator layer. The buried insulator layer separates a bulk substrate below from a SOI layer above. The SOI layer may be considered the active layer where semiconductor devices may be formed. High performance logic chips are frequently manufactured on a SOI substrate to provide enhanced performance over devices having comparable dimensions and manufactured on a bulk substrate.
Generally, deep trench capacitors may include two electrical conductors separated by an insulator. One electrical conductor, commonly referred to as a buried plate, may typically be formed in the bulk substrate. The insulator, which may be referred to as a node dielectric, may be formed within the deep trench on top of the buried plate. The other electrical conductor, which may be referred to as an inner electrode, may be formed within the deep trench on top of the node dielectric. Therefore, the deep trench capacitor may include the inner electrode and the buried plate separated by the node dielectric. The conductors, for example the buried plate and the inner electrode, may preferably be very conductive. As the deep trench capacitor is an important part of many integrated circuit designs, it is therefore desirable to have improvements in structures and methods for fabricating deep trenches.